Forgotten Planet Reveals Secrets
by kiylitier
Summary: Jim sends Bones a distress call in the middle of the night. When Bones finds out Jim's true intentions and the location he isn't impressed. But before Bones could let off some steam at Jim, their world turns upside down as the poker chip given to Bones causes trouble. !Bones Hurt. !Jim's fears.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey all, I had an idea one night after reading some fanfiction and books. I hope you enjoy my little twist. Warning Bones is going to get hurt! Enjoy and please review (P.S. Some people have noted my grammar mistakes. Just so you all know I am severely Dyslexic and try do my best. As for my novel I'm having some lovely Grammar Nazi's going through it ;) ) Enjoy!_**

**_Kiyli_**

* * *

*beep*beep*beep*

Groaning at the disturbance, McCoy rolled onto his left side ignoring his communicator. Why he had left it on loud was beyond his belief. McCoy was trying to get some sleep ready for his early shift at the medical centre.

*beep*beep*beep*

"Come on!"

His gruff Georgian accent hissed through the air in his academy quarters. Throwing himself onto his back, McCoy looked to the communicator sat on his bedside table still beeping constantly. Sighing, McCoy brought his right hand to his face gently rubbing it. As soon as McCoy got his hands on whoever was ringing him at this time…

_Hold on what time is it?_

McCoy looked up to the clock above Jim's academy bed in the room they shared, noting no Jim in bed. _Probably sleeping with another alien_. Looking to the clock his eyes stared at it in disbelief. Oh-one hundred in the morning.

_For Christ sakes who would ring me at such a stupid time in the morning._

*beep*beep*beep*

McCoy sat up instantly as rage burned through him. Slicing his hand through the air to grab the communicator, McCoy quickly flipped it open awaiting for the voice of the mysterious caller.

"Bones…"

_Jim_. Instantly McCoy's mind was going through different situations that the famous Jim Kirk could of gotten himself into.

"What is it kid?"

McCoy instantly regretted what he said as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth. He sounded so gruff, and very pissed off. _Then again he did wake me up WHILST he knew I've got a medical centre duty tomorrow_.

"Bones…. I need you"

Jim's voice was slurred over the communicator. _He's drunk dammit._ Instantly McCoy jumped up grabbing his emergency medkit he had on him no matter what. Jim always got himself into trouble when McCoy was after something. What gave it away was the hurt that wavered through Jim's voice over the communicator. Was Jim hurt? Had he got into another one of his bar fights or been ditched by another alien on the street drugged with a nasty cocktail in his system. _Goddammit Kid. What is it this time?_

"What's happened kid?"

It felt like an eternity for Jim's reply. McCoy began to panic that Jim had fallen unconscious.

"God dammit kid what's wrong? Where are you?"

This time McCoy let his anger loose more, reviling the stronger side of his Georgian accent.

"I'm… I'm… Hold on"

McCoy got worried as soon as Jim struggled to recognise where he was. That was a sign he was heavily intoxicated. With his gut churning McCoy quickly got dressed into some civil clothes and walked to the door of their shared academy room. He glanced at his messed up bed, then over to Jim's tidy bed. When they met on the shuttlecraft for recruits, he didn't expect to make any friends at star fleet, let alone make a best friend he'll never shake off. One thing that always questioned McCoy was where had Jim learnt nurses corners. It was such an old fashioned technique that hospitals barely use due to the maintained biobed that could easily be decontaminated. Sighing McCoy looked to the door.

"I'm at… the Rivercas…"

Dead. The transmission ended before McCoy could question Jim more. McCoy growled down his communicator before slamming it shut and attaching it to his belt. _Looks like I'm going to have to hunt the kid down. He's going to be the death of me._ McCoy grumbled as he opened the door and stepped out into the academy dorm hallway. He looked towards the turbo lift that would give him a lift. Two girls stood waiting for the next one to appear at the doors. This was his chance to try get more information on the Rivercas and where the god dam hell it was. Running over to the ladies his heart began to sank as the turbo lift doors open.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold the doors!"

McCoy shouted to draw the ladies attention. With luck the cadets had heard him and held the doors open until McCoy jogged to a stop standing next to them. McCoy nodded his thanks then looked to the female cadets. Both were in short dresses ready for a night out. Maybe they would know where the Rivercas would be?

"Ahem, where would you like to go sir?"

McCoy shook his head and looked to the girls, instantly going red in shame.

"Oh sorry ladies, I don't suppose you could help me? I'm trying to locate a friend whose managed to get himself intoxicated at the Rivercas, you don't know where it is by any chance do you?"

The female cadets looked at McCoy with confusion then nodded. They looked at each other before sending the turbo lift on its way and turning to McCoy as they awaited their stop. The young female on the left, with long blonde hair nodded to what seems to be the older cadet with brunette hair on the right who spoke for the pair.

"The Rivercas is a dodgey club by the docks under the bridge. Many… Dealings go on there. Slavery, payments on assassinations, you name it."

The brunette cadet looks at McCoy with more concern. He knew his face must have been a must see by Jim's standards. At the sounds of it Jim's decided to go pick a fight with people he shouldn't be messing with. _Just as Jim Kirk always does it._

"We're getting off at a club nearby, if you get off with us, we will show you to the alley that leads to the club but we warn you. It's a very risky place, many people that come out of there are the ones that kill the poor souls who want just a drink. Rivercas isn't a place to mess with… The chances of your friend being whole, not sold as a slave or worse are slim."

She stared at McCoy then looked to her friend. The blonde cadet turned to McCoy with a serious face.

"Whatever you do, do not mention you are Starfleet if you are a member here. The club is for hidden Klingons and other aliens that the federations enemies. If they hear you are Starfleet, you will be in serious trouble."

The girls looked to each other before nodding. The blonde opened her clutch bag and took out a poker chip.

"Show this to the bouncer, it's the only way you will get in as their invitation only. We got given it by a Klingon trying to flirt, but obviously we didn't want to go down that route"

McCoy looked to the girls and nodded, his heart sinking and his gut churning with the warnings and information he had received from the cadets.

"Thank you ladies"

McCoy smiled knowing that they were concerned about his wellbeing. As the turbo lift came to a stop, the cadets got off and walked down the street past the club they intend to go in. The streets were dark with cans scattered across the floor. McCoy couldn't believe the state of the streets in this side of town. He had known that there were slums nearby Starfleet headquarters but he never knew they would be this close and this bad. Sighing he looked up to the cadets who came to a stop by two houses covered in black slime. McCoy instantly wanted to bring up his last meal from the stench that came from the alleyway. Looking to the cadets, they obviously were thinking the same thing.

"This is the place, we wish you luck… Sorry what is your name?"

McCoy smiled at the kindness the blonde cadet offered. The pair of them were so kind, he knew he had to thank them afterwards.

"McCoy, Leonard McCoy. Thank you ladies, I will have to find a way to thank you sometime"

The ladies nodded.

"I'm Tyne, and this is Chrissy"

McCoy held out a hand to the ladies, shaking their hands individually.

"Thank you Tyne and Chrissy"

McCoy waved to the girls as he headed down the alley and they headed to the club where they intended to get drunk. The medical part of his brain wanted to bark out orders but he knew he would be sounding like their parents and that was unfair. What's wrong with two humans getting drunk after their studies just a few days before final exams? McCoy couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief of what his own mind was saying. Hours earlier he was criticizing Jim who wanted to drag him out drinking just for fun. Growling McCoy focused back on the task at hand. He had to go find his lost best friend and drag his sorry ass back to the academy before he ended up in the ICU for overdoing it. Being a doctor didn't help in situations like this, knowing when a body is at its limit or not. McCoy often went out drinking until he was unable to talk. Instantly McCoy was shook away from thinking as he collided with a solid object that forced him to step back.

"Oi watch it"

Looking in front of him. McCoy eyed up the blood shot eyed andorian with a number of cuts and bruises across his body. McCoy grumbled his sorry and barged past him, ignoring the drunken shouts behind him. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the poker chip. At first McCoy thought it was a simple black poker chip handed out, but when he looked closer it had a strange golden Y simple with a – going across the middle of it. Around the outside was what looked to be daggers. Before he could think any more of it, he was interrupted by a bodyguard standing by a door.

"You shouldn't be walking down this street"

In front stood a Romulan in what McCoy could only describe as a black Karate outfit. He looked down on McCoy. All that was going through the doctors mind was a few words that he liked to curse at a… friend of his. _Green blooded hobgoblin._

McCoy lifted his hand up with the poker chip between his thumb and fingers. The Romulan looked at McCoy before raising his eyebrow in a very familiar way like Spock. Trying to control his emotions McCoy passed the chip to the Romulan who stepped back into the doorway and held the door open.

"Enter"

McCoy gulped as the vile smell crept further through his body. He thought he was going to be sick for hours on end as soon as the door opened. The smell that came out overwhelmed his senses. Holding the bridge of his nose McCoy walked into the club and instantly began to search for Jim.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bit of a shorter chapter. Though I have the next one written up so maybe I'll upload it today. Hope you all like it. Bits of twists coming up, adventure. You name it.**_

_**Kiyli**_

* * *

Jim sighed as he held a glass of Bones favourite drink in his hand. Bourbon. Bones always drunk Bourbon until he was unable to taste the difference of whatever drink he was having. Then and only then Jim would get Bones onto shots and numerous types of cocktails.

"Well I know for a fact you don't drink bourbon"

Jim's head shot to his right at the sound of his best friend.

"I… Bones… Hey"

McCoy stared at the unusual actions of his best friend. Jim was certainly acting very odd.

"Want to talk about it kid?"

McCoy watched as his friend looked straight at the liquid moving in the glass he held. His eyes fixed on two ice cubes that moved on top of the brown alcohol.

"Today, quite a few years back. I lost a few good friends of mine."

Jim sighed to himself and handed the class to McCoy before waving down a barman and ordered another drink. McCoy seemed to observe Jim through the corner of his eyes as he took a sip of bourbon. The liquid burned in his throat as he swallowed.

"I think I could handle this year Bones, to move on and celebrate their passing each year in a way to give them the respect they deserve. Yet as soon as the day arrives each year, I turn into a total mess. I hate to know that I am alive, and they're not"

Jim turned to McCoy with years in his eyes. McCoy stretched out his left arm, placing a hand on Jims shoulder where he gave it a firm comforting squeeze.

"You are allowed to grieve for them kid. They must have been good friends to have you in tears Jim, but hear this. I'd be dammed if you weren't making them proud with what you have achieved so far. You're the captain for pity sake. You don't forget those that have fallen. You give them the respect that they deserve whether they are with us or not Jim."

Jim looked at his best friend and nodded silently as he thoughts of his old friends came to mind.

"Jim, I'll always be here for you. I will support you every step of the way and be at your side to help you respect and remember them"

McCoy smiled as Jim wiped away the odd tear that had escaped his eyes.

"Thanks Bones"

Jim smiled as McCoy gave him a reassuring shake on the shoulder, before raising his glass.

"A toast of respect, to your friends"

Jim brought his newly filled glass to McCoy's with a clang before they both downed their drinks.

O

_"Did you hear it's the 20__th__ anniversary of Tarsus IV? Klong and I are going to celebrate the fallen executioner and his success"_

Jim's head shot round to the voice of a humanoid sat behind him. Anger welled up through his body as he listened to the barbaric man drinking with his fellow comrades. McCoy must have seen Jim's expression and heart the humanoid as well. He instantly put a hand on Jim's shoulder as a sign of restraint.

"Ignore them Jim. They're just being stupid"

Jim turned to his best friend. If only Bones knew of his past, of his medical records that stated how he was tortured and went through hell because of Kodos. But he had hid his records to the point not even someone including admirals with high up access could get in to see them. It was something he hid since he joined Starfleet.

_"Best part is we found a member of Kodos's team. He's going to help us kidnap around fifty star fleet cadets and a thousand civilians. We're going to strand them on an M class Planet that Starfleet hasn't monitored for fifty years then recreate the wonderful Tarsus IV scenario. He's currently working with thirty of my men kidnapping civilians from earth, and a few colony's for our recreation. We have at least 800 of them now. All with black poker chips thinking they're getting something special."_

Jim was up and out of his chair before McCoy could restrain him to the barstool. In seconds Jim crossed the club to the table with three humanoids and an andorian bragging of their diabolical plans. McCoy was left astounded by Jim's irrational reactions and confusion of the poker chip quote but was quickly off his feet as soon as Jim's fist landed a punch in the boasting humanoids face. Yelling erupted in the club as the humanoids comrades jumped on Jim to protect their friend. Jim pushed all three off him and swung at the boasting humanoid again, hitting him hard in the face.

"You don't have a clue what Kodos was like! He doesn't deserve to be spoken like a hero!"

Jim spat at the floor after he took a punch from a comrades fist in the mouth. Turning he threw another punch and jumped onto the man knocking him to the floor. In seconds the others from the group joined in all picking on Jim. McCoy growled in frustration. He turned to the barman who just carried on cleaning a glass as he watched the fight. Other onlookers seemed to watch and laugh with amusement, even the security guards. Looking to the brawl, McCoy grabbed one of the men on top of Jim and yanked him off before shoving a fist into his gut. The andorian doubled over before McCoy gave him a kick in the chest and head. Jim yelled as the wind was knocked out of him with a kick to the chest. He was yanked up before launched at a table in the far corner. McCoy quickly slammed his fists into the backs of the necks of the two men who threw Jim. He yanked one of them backwards before upper cutting the other. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his friend, even if he didn't like to fight. It was rare he would fight at all but he wouldn't take a stand for it. Looking to Jim, the boasting Humanoid had him by his throat pinned against a back door. Fury built up in McCoy as he watched Jim's face turn purple and all attempts to kick the humanoid away failed. McCoy rammed his way into the side of the humanoid tackling him to the floor. Leaving Jim sliding down the door. McCoy landed a punch in the man's chest before raising his arm to land a final punch in the man's face. Before his fist collided with Jim's nominated enemy of the night, a foot crashed into McCoy's chest forcing air out of his lungs and launching him into a sideways roll. Instantly McCoy knew he had a few cracked and bruised ribs by the sound emitted from the kick. Groaning he go onto his hands and knees, spitting a bit of blood whilst grasping his breath.

"Bones!"

Before McCoy could react two pairs of hands grabbed his torso and legs before taking a running pace. McCoy kicked at the men before looking forwards at the destination. SMASH. Glass shattered as the cool breeze collided with his body. McCoy felt the air brushing past him as he shot through a window of the club and collided with the floor with a nasty snap. A cry escaped his lips as his right leg took the force of his fall. He looked down straight away to see his leg deformed under his trousers. Pain washed through him before dulling slightly from the shock. McCoy looked up as one of the men was thrown through the window next to him, hitting his head on the hard pebbled floor. McCoy stared in disbelief at the limp body before looking up to see two men wrestling Jim out of the club. Gasping in pain McCoy tried to get up, leaning to his favoured leg. Jim was thrown to the floor before punches and kicks landed on him.

"Get off Kirk!"

Fury overthrew McCoy. He knew he could only move due to shock but he couldn't let Jim get pummelled to a grape. He pushed on his good leg and off the wall towards one of the attackers. He pushed the man to the floor before landing awkwardly causing him to cry out in pain. Jim jumped up to his best friends side to try help him but was grabbed by two pairs of hands holding him to the floor. McCoy looked up from lying face first on the floor to see two feet walking to a standstill in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter that starts to explain slightly what is going to happen. It won't just jump into it but you'll see.**_

_**Kiyli**_

* * *

McCoy looked at the boasting man stood in front of him. He knelt down to McCoy looking at him before picking something off the floor behind him.

"Well well well.. Look what we have here. A poker chip boys. Looks like this one is going to be one of our play toys and what's this?"

The man grabbed McCoy's medkid from around his shoulders and tugged it off of him.

"Look at that."

The man smiled.

"We have a Starfleet Chief Medical officer in our hands, Doctor Leonard McCoy. Now this is very interesting. I wonder how you will do on our lovely hidden planet."

McCoy growled at the man before cursing him.

"Go to hell"

The boasting humanoid laughed before grabbing McCoy by the throat and lifting him off of the floor. Only now did McCoy realise this man had a few pounds and height on him. His hands grasped his throat as he was lifted off of the floor leaving his feet dangling.

"I think my friend, you will find you are about to see hell"

The humanoid laughed and turned to his friends ordering them to tie their prisoner up. He turned back to McCoy.

"See you when you wake up"

The laugh filled McCoy's ears as a fist collided with his face. Darkness slowly overtook him as Jim screamed for Bones to stay with him. Pain erupted from McCoy with a groan as his body collided with the floor once more. The last thing he saw was Jim being held back by a humanoid and andorian as he screamed his best friends name.

"Bones! Bones wake up now!"

Jim tugged at the men as he tried to get over to his friend. Blood poured from McCoy's left eyebrow along with many other cuts. His right leg lay at a funny angle as he lay sprawled across the floor as if he had jumped off of a building looking down.

"I see your friend is well and truly out of it Mr… Kirk as he said."

The boasting humanoid walked up to Jim. Eying him up before looking back at his own man waking up.

"Calvin get yourself sorted then take that CMO to the ship. Get him tied up and in the back. We'll meet you there"

Calvin looked to the humanoid that must be their leader and nodded with a bit of shock on his face. He wiped his face before grabbing the body of the unconscious McCoy and walked down some steps that was behind them. The leader looked back to Jim and smiled.

"Am I to presume, that you must be the famous Starfleet Captain Jim Kirk?"

"That I am. Now you are in trouble boys" Jim spat at the man's shoes with the cocky grin on his face, quickly receiving a fist to the face for his behaviour.

"You walked into the wrong bar Kirk. My names Tyson, the andorian is Ray, and that's Nick. I'm afraid you're now going to be a part of our massacre. Boy's get him tied up so he can't escape and put him with his friend. It's time to start the party"

Jim kicked his feet back against the floor to try cause friction but was easily dragged by the men down the steps. No matter how hard he tried to trip them up or distract them enough to pull away, they held him tight. He watched with a fight as they dragged him into a second alley then onto a small hidden dock. _This must be their transport_. A shuttlecraft was parked at the side of the small hidden dock with its door open. With the dock being under the bridge and hidden in a small off shoot of the main river, the dock blended well and was out of view. With some pushing and shoving Jim was soon forced onto the shuttlecraft and shoved to the floor. One of the men shoved a foot on Jim's back before he could rise as the other grabbed some rope and tied Jim's hands and feet but not without a fight. Together they yanked Jim off the floor and held him under the arms, dragging him across the middle of the shuttlecraft and into the back where a small add-on was built into the shuttlecraft. The men themselves had created a homemade brig that was similar to ones on Starfleet spaceships. Jim looked at the limp body of Bones laid on the floor inside the homemade brig. His chest rose at a fast which Jim knew would be from the pain. Before he could react a mask was shoved onto his mouth and held down with a firm grip. His head was held still as black dots began to fill his eyes. The whole shuttlecraft spun around him as the mask was removed and he was shoved into the ships brig. Looking back Jim watched as the force field was activated and the men walked away laughing. He focused hard trying to stay conscious but pain and something else was trying to drag him into unconsciousness. Forcing his body with little strength, Jim moved his way over to McCoy's side to check on his friend. It was hard for Jim to observe his friend fully as the darkness took over the whole of his eyesight. He knew he was conscious slightly but he had to get a message across to McCoy.

"Bones I'm here. I won't let them hurt you. I'll get us out of this mess"

Jim knew the alcohol made his voice sound slurred, made his actions in the fight reduced. He instantly began to regret sending McCoy a message on his communicator. Because of him, now Bones was kidnapped along with him. Blinking thought he knew it wasn't helping his sight. Jim laid his head on the floor as he was finally dragged into unconsciousness.

_Screams and gunfire filled the air as Jim ran with a child in his arms. A woman forced the little boy Riley into his hands as they made for their escape at the back of the crowd. A guard had told him to gather children, as many as he could and he would risk his life to let them escape. Jim had only managed to convince around twenty five parents, leaving him with thirty six little boys and girls. All between the ages of 2 and 13. He was the oldest at 14. Yet even those that had the strength to carry a little child did. Running past the guard, whispering their thanks, the children made it for the forest. Trying to ignore the cries and death screams of their parents. As they entered the forest. One yell filled the air. The guard's cry of pain. Jim knew instantly the guard had been caught and he prayed for him as he guided the children into the forest. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey all.**_

_**Sorry this one has taken a while, I had it all planned out so on, but I've been very ill recently. I'm slowly on the mend so hopefully more chapters are coming soon. I've got it all planned and ready. Enjoy**_

* * *

Light penetrated Jim's eyes as the sun began to rise. Groaning as the pain throbbed through him, Jim sat up with a swift movement before bringing his hands to his eyes to rub them. Pain shot through his body causing Jim to look at himself. His body was covered in quite an amount of bruises. Sighing to himself he quickly thought of what had happened. It was the anniversary of Tarsus IV causing him to go out to drink. Slowly Jim began to remember that he had invited his best friend to join, who then declined and decided there was only one way he was going to get Bones out. Instantly memories pounded back into Jims mind. His eyes darted around his surroundings before spotting his best friend lying flat out by a tree. Quickly Jim shot towards Bones ignoring all the pain that burned throughout his body. His right hand reached over and over to the left side of his neck before checking for a pulse. A dim pulsation shot through the man's skin, weak but fast. Jim looked to his friend's face, barely being able to recognise it. Bruises covered Bones head to toe. Jim looked at Bones's leg remembering how deformed it was as the man's body he called best friend had hit the floor. His left leg lay straight whilst his right light was twisted with a lump pushing out of his casual jeans. Jim knew instantly that Bones's right leg was broken and could be more damaged, but if he left it like that any longer he may never walk again. Looking back to his surroundings, Jim tried to look for some sticks that would be strong enough to support the man's ankle. With medical experience that not even Bones knew of, let alone the academy, Jim set out looking to find what he could use to create a splint. He decided it would be best to stay near his friend in case he woke up and he was beginning to fear when that would happen. Bones's leg was broken to say the least, and that would cause him a great deal of pain. Without any painkillers his friend would be in agony which he would be unable to do anything about…

_Hold on._

Jim walked forwards frowning at a familiar black back that was sprawled across the floor.

_Bones's medkit!_

Jim pounced towards the medical kit that he was so familiar with. Every medical student that joined Starfleet and successfully passed the first responder course was given one. Though Bones's was more stocked compared to the average given one, Jim knew inside would be the devil hyposprays he feared. Each time Jim managed to crawl his way back to the academy shared rooms, Bones would always throw a couple hyposprays his way and sort any wounds that Jim gained, whether they were emotional wounds, or physical. Bones would always be there to help him whether he liked it or not. His friend put himself on the line just for Jim and now it was time to return that favour. Leaning down Jim grasped the medical bag before looking around and finding suitable sticks in which could be crafted into a splint.

oOoOoOo

After spending time finding a sharp object, Jim finally come across some flint and some old ruins just five minutes away from Bones. Using his surroundings, Jim broke off some metal from the ruins before heading back to Bones. Slowly Jim walked back, eying his surroundings for any dangers or helpful ideas. Nearby was a small river with small fish, along with bushes all around. He had spotted a couple deer's in which he could use to create food. At least until they were either given some, or found by Spock.

_Spock._

Jim looked up to the blue sky. Somewhere out there was his friend. A friend who Jim was relying on to save himself and McCoy. The only chance they had of being rescued. He knew too well it would be a long time until Starfleet would even think to rescue them. Just like Tarsus IV, it was too late when Starfleet arrived. Many had been murdered, Jim had been tortured. He spent most of his time on Tarsus IV, protecting children, at first it was thirty one. As time went on the numbers dropped to nine not including himself. One of the young girls Jim protected, at the very last moment. Was the last person to die on Tarsus IV because of Kodos. As Vulcans and Starfleet members came to rescue them, she was shot in front of them. Quickly to respond, Starfleet killed her murderers and gathered up any evidence and findings. That's when they found Kodos. Truly Jim knew something wasn't right. He was unaware of Kodos being attacked.

Blinking away the memories, Jim walked over to where Bones lay. His eyebrows were pressed together showing that he was in pain. Jim knew he would need to reset his ankle which would wake Bones. He would never want to hurt his friend but it was the only way to make sure he could walk again. Sighing Jim took off his under top and used the metal to rip some cloth strips. Putting the strips to the side he knelt down by Bones's leg and looked up. The man was sure to feel the pain, if only he could give a painkiller. _Medkid._ Jim lent over to Bones's personal medkit and pulled out a hypospray. Bone's always used this on Jim when in pain. It was one of the few he wasn't allergic too. Slowly Jim leant over Bones and brought the hypospray close to the man's neck.

"I'm sorry Bones"

Muttering to himself, Jim pressed the hypospray into the man's neck before leaning back by Bones's right leg. He knew it wouldn't be wise to wake Bones when he moved the man's leg back into position. It would cause the man too much pain and suffering. He just couldn't see him in any more pain. It would be too cruel too. Reaching to Bone's leg, He looked up at his best friend once more. _I'm so sorry._ Pulling on Bone's leg gently, Jim used his left hand to support the bones back into place whilst his right hand pulled them down. Once he felt the bones click together and hold in place he lowered the leg gently but kept his left hand around the bones. Reaching to one of the five strips of cloth, Jim wrapped it around Bones's ankle like a support. Once Jim was sure he had the support on tight but not too tight, he reached and grabbed the sticks. Putting one either side of the leg, Jim used a second cloth to wrap around the sticks to create a second support. Jim put one more stick under Bones's foot then two more at an ankle putting all the sticks together. Using the last cloth, Jim tied all the supports together then checked them over. Once he was sure that the splint was in place. Jim lowered the leg and rested it gently against the floor. He looked up to Bones who hadn't flinched a bit. Frowning Jim began to think of why the man did not stir. Though the painkillers were strong, he was sure the man would of screamed out. Slowly Jim went to his friend's side. Bones was breathing, though slightly rapid. Jim checked on Bones's pupils but they still were responsive. Sighing he decided it was best to stay with the man and do what he can. Though he would need to get supplied soon, at least he could create a camp to keep them warm. It wouldn't do any good if he let the man get cold. Standing up, Jim looked around him. He would have enough wood and leaves to make them a camp. He had seen deer nearby which could create food with water flowing from a small river not too far either. Thankfully they had the perfect place to be for the moment. Though Jim knew it couldn't stay this way for too long. He would need to create a homemade stretcher so that he could move Bones up to higher ground where he could find them shelter from any problems that may arise.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello all, I am very sorry this has taken a while, including all of my fanfiction work. I've been going through a lot with a promotion at work, setting up author accounts for my novel and so on. I appreciate all the reviews as they kind of remind me i need to get on and do this as sometimes it goes over my head as well which doesn't help. So please do review as it will remind me, or even send me a message. The story starts to twist around here, and is a bit of hurt for Bones and Jim in the future. I hope you all enjoy though! _**

* * *

_"Jim no!"_

_Bones tried_ to_ fight the force field around him. Each movement constricted it against his body more. Air was rapidly depleting around him leaving his brain trying to fight oxygen deprivation. In front Jim was clasping to the wall as two Klingons surrounded them. Screams emitted from the young captains mouth. Blood poured down the left side of his face, stab wounds to his legs arms, and stomach. Bones mind could know exactly what could be happening inside his best friends body, and that frightened him. His blue eyes, glazed with red. _

"Bones"

_Bones stared at Jim. The voice was his but not from him. His body raged at the force field and yelped when it got too tight around him. He gasped for air that never came. His eyes blurred and began to unfocused as Jim's screams filled the air around him, echoing. _

"Bones wake up"

_Jim. Bones watched as his body fell against the wall slumped and lifeless. JIM!_

"Bones you better wake up or I swear I will jab you"

Bones shuddered as pain sheared through him. A mighty yell erupted from his throat. Pain and hurt rolled through his body as hands held him down.

"Bones I'm sorry! Bones look at me now"

Bones stared ahead of him. A face blocked his vision of his surroundings. Blinking he tried to focus off the blurred black spots.

"Bones you get your sorry ass to look at me now!"

Pain withered through him yet his mind urged him to look forwards. He recognised the voice, yet his eyes and mind couldn't work out who it was. Confusion rattled through him.

"Bones it's me Jim. Now you better tell me there's light inside of that brain of yours or I'll get your green blooded hobgoblin lover to wake you up with a kiss."

Hobgoblin? Green blooded hobgoblin… Spock. Jim, Spock, the enterprise. The enterprise!

Bones shot forwards as he looked to Jim ahead of him and clasped the man's shoulders. Hands held onto him and eased him back to a laying position.

"You dare get that hobgoblin to kiss me Jim and I will hypospray your arse every hour for a year"

"Easy easy Bones, it's good to have you back but you've taken a nasty beating. Relax, I'll get you some soup to eat"

Soup? Bones looked around him. It was a complete new world to him. It was as if he was in the Georgian forest by his home. He used to run and play until the sun began to set and he could smell his family famous soup. How much he loved his soup. Sniffing the air, a strange aroma filled his nostrils. Sighing to himself, Bones looked to the right. Jim was crouched down over a small bonfire. He held a stick over the fire with some kind of meat on it. Blinking rapidly, McCoy tried to focus but his vision quickly began to fade. He watched Jim walk over to a small boulder and took the meat off the stick and into the boulder somehow. Questions flew through his mind as confusion riddled his mind. Where had the meat gone from the boulder. Soon Jim grabbed a slightly bigger boulder. Slowly he tipped the boulder over the smaller one. Slowly liquid poured from the boulder. McCoy eyed the liquid as darkness surrounded him. He didn't dare to make any effort to fight it. It was calm, peaceful. Something within it drew him more.

Jim turned around with his hand calved bowl. He knew he was going to have to make use of his surroundings. They would need basic supplied, and basic ways to cook. Soup would help with the cold and slowly warm his friend up. Looking up to Bones he watched his best friend carefully. His chest rose slowly with a small hitch at the end, his eyes closed yet his face was scrunched up. Bones was obviously still in pain, but it was too soon to give him his next hypo of pain killers. His heart throbbed as he walked over to Bones and sat down by his side. He hated to see his best friend suffer, and here he was making him. If he was aboard the enterprise so much more could be done. Yet here, on a planet that had barely any decent materials, let alone probably little civilisation by what he's seen so far. All he could do was what he's been trained to do. Slowly Jim laid his hand under Bones's shoulder blades and brought him forwards to the hand calved boulder.

"Bones, drink this. It'll help you"

Jim let a couple drips drip into his friends mouth to make sure he would drink. When a gruff escaped the lips of his best friend and lips surrounded the bowl, Jim began to tilt it and help his friend with drinking the food.

Slowly Bones drunk all of the soup and gently was rested back on the ground. Instantly Jim began to take off his top and jacket. He would rather his friend would be comfortable than him being warm. Slowly he folded his top and jacket together creating a false pillow. It wouldn't do much, but at least it would be something. Sliding his hand under Bones's head. Jim brought it forwards enough to slide the false pillow underneath. Resting his friends head onto the pillow. Jim sighed as a chill shot through his body. He would need to find somewhere warmer for them. If they stayed in the open of the night for too long, they both will freeze from the cold. Even though Jim knew he was more use to the cold due to his past, it still had been a long time since then. Frowning to himself, Jim knew he was going to have to go searching for a new location. A cave would serve best, and he could keep Bones much warmer within one. But that means he would have to leave his best friend on his own whilst he goes out and searches. Sighing Jim looked to Bones before walking over to the fire to pour himself a soup. He would make the decision whilst eating some meat soup.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's taken a while. I've just recieved a promotion at work so I've been working my ass off as well as novel bits. Never knew financing was so darn easy haha. Anyway here is the next chapter :) Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Bones wake up! Bones!"

Jim barked his orders as his hands shook the shoulders of his best friend. Urgency rang in his voice as shouting filled the air.

"Bones wake the hell up! This is not time for one of your blasted deep sleep moments!"

Jim slapped Bones's face to try arousing his friend. No matter how hard he tried, Bones was just not waking up. He eyed his friend's leg in a make-do splint. There would be no hope in try to get Bones to walk when there's five armed people only one hundred metres from their camp. Searching his surroundings, Jim looked at their temporary home. Quickly he left Bones side to put out the fire. He would need to destroy what he had made to keep them safe. All this hard work and in a single minute it would be destroyed. Kicking the fire out, Jim began to knock the pebbles and scatter them and the ashes. Voices began to get louder speeding up his actions. Jim threw logs and boulders across the area in which they spent the last four days. Each day he tended to Bones, yet the man still wouldn't wake up. Sighing he turned to look at his best friend. Bones just laid there with the rising of his chest the only movement his body created. The only visible sign that his best friend was still with him. His heart broke looking at Bones so helpless. He was in a bad shape but the only thing Jim could do was care for him, very much like when he cared for his boys on Tarsus IV when they fell ill. The only thing he had to hand was Bones favourite tricorder, the hypospray recently ran out. He had nothing else to care for Bones with except what he could find in the forest around him. Jim managed to find a few useful plants and herbs but that was it. He created bandages for Bones with leaves, and a bag out of sticks and leafs but still that wasn't enough. Quickly Jim made his way over to the backpack where he shoved a few supplies in. It was time to sleep, time to find somewhere safer. Jim looked to the voices coming from behind judging how long he had until he was in their sights. Not enough time, that was all he knew. He ran to Bones's side and grasped his best friend's arms.

"Sorry Bones"

Jim hoisted his friend onto his shoulders in a fireman's hold and maneuvered his friend until he was ready to go. With his supply bag in hand along with Bones's medical Kit, Jim quickly made his way into the wood ahead. He had been looking for areas that would be suitable for them to hide for now. He knew as some point he would have to make contact with others, and offer help. But for now Bones was priority and with armed people around, the risk was too high to make contact then. He would ease his way towards them slowly and befriend them. Shifting Bones on his shoulder once more, he aimed for a cliff he spotted not too far away.

Darkness was falling and quick. Jim knew they would need to stop soon. It had been hours since they left camp and their followers had soon lost their tracks. Concern was on Jim's face as he knew Bones only flinched a couple times, yet still not even stirred. He was starting to hope that there was no infection in any of his friends wounds. He had kept an eye out for any evidence of infection but none had been visible and the tricorder hadn't picked up anything just yet. All he could hope for, was for his team to notice they were missing, he had counted four days so far, soon to be five. He knew Scotty would have noticed along with Spock by now. Two meetings would have been missed in which were mandatory with his first officer, and his famous Tuesday and Thursday nights with Scotty. Ahead of the pair, something against the cliff edge brought hopes. Jim could see a cave in the cliff which would offer shelter, though the path to it was steep and narrow he knew that it would be perfect. The entrance was only a couple metres wide, offering perfect views of below and afar. All he would need to do now is to enter carefully and make sure it was clear before setting Bones down and tending to his friend. He knew Bones wouldn't be too happy when he woke up, whilst there was no health care around and Bones well and truly out of it. His friend would be incontinent. Jim did his best to keep Bones as clean as he could, but without spare clothes, and hopes of a catheter were hard. He regularly swapped his clothes with Bones whilst he boiled the soiled clothes. It was the only way to keep them clean. He couldn't leave his friend to lay in a state, as soon as there was any mess Jim would be there to clean it. He gave his friend mouth care and dribbles of soup to keep nutrients into his system. He used all of Bones's hypo's including antibiotics, painkillers and nutrients to keep his friend going. But soon enough he hoped his friend would awaken to proper food but only hopes could dwindle.

Slowly Jim made his way up the narrow path towards the cave with Bones on his shoulder. A few times they almost slipped but there wasn't anything to hold on, only the hope of somewhere safe for now. Sighing Jim pressed the last few steps until he was on the surface of the cave floor. He looked behind him to the sights. Smoke was viewable in the horizon but a distance away. He knew there would be camps of people somewhere that probably got together, soon he hopes to join one or find one but for now he wouldn't until he knew his friend was safe or was in urgent need of supplies that he might be able to find. Though on the way he saw animals, they would only last so long as Tarsus IV taught him. A growl behind Jim made him turn around quickly. A wolf stood at the caves mouth only a few metres away. He eyed up the beast before crouching and lowering his friend to the floor. His eyes darted side to side to see any more possible dangers yet none appeared. Just one wolf it seems, meat that was visible and useable. Jim slowly brought his hand to his left where a handmade knife laid. Raising his hand slowly with the knife in grip, Jim watched as the Animal pounced towards him before leaping to meet it half way.

Groaning Jim bit back a yelp as he washed the bite marks on his shoulder and scratches across his chest before wiped them with leaves. The wolf managed to claw and bite him before Jim stabbed the beats heart with his knife. He was angry that he let his survival skills get out of touch, okay he trained with his climbing, but survival skills he also required to kill was ignored. Sighing he wiped the boiling water soaked rag on his chest. Before he could react he yelped in pain.

"You could really do with some salt on that wound Jim"

Instantly Jim's head shot round to look at his friend. Bones was laid on his back, hands on his stomach with his head tilted to the right to look at his friend.

"Yeah well I used all the antibiotics and wipes on you"

Bones and Jim looked at each other with a look killing stare before bursting into laughter.

"What do you seriously get us into Jim huh?"

Jim looked at his friend before chuckling.

"Thought you could do with relaxing before your training… Must say Bones. Why do I never get to see you punch like that? I mean come on, that was a good punch!"

They looked at each other again and burst out laughing at their awkward situation and what happened over the last few days.


	8. Apologies

Hey everyone,

I would just like to apologise in advance as I am unable to continue with this for a little while. Unfortunately on my nightshift at work on Tuesday, I had two respiratory arrests. Due to this I'm on strict rules to rest and so on. I most likely won't have a chance to update all fanfics of mine for a while. I will be continuing but for now my Novel publishing and everything else has been put on hold. I do applogise to all those who read mu Fanfics though I hope to be back soon. Don't worry i'm not leVing you all haha. Just a restful break is needed. Until then, i wish you all a merry christmas, and remember. Never give up.

Kiyli


End file.
